maxfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Max
Max is the titular deuteragonist of the 2015 army film of the same name and Max 2: White House Hero. Appearance Personality Biography Early Life Max Max is first seen during the battle with his best friend Kyle. He was searching for a Smoke bomb that Tyler Harne planted in the ground. When the Bomb exploded Kyle was going to look for Max. When The smoke was gone Max went to search for Kyle but to his surprise Kyle was dead. Max was really sad and wanted to go up to him. Max was seen going up to the coffin that Kyle was in. Max was then seen in the pound where Justin Wincott (Kyle's Brother) had to take him. Justin really didn't know how to take care of Max, But He is good at Videogames. Max was outside howling to Justin to sleep with him. Justin, with the help of his friends Chuy and Chuy's Cousin Carmen will help Max to like Justin. Max and Justin hang out together with Carmen and Justin's Family. When Tyler Knocks on the door Max gets angry and starts growling and Barking at Tyler (Because he killed his best friend) which causes Mr. Wincott to make a cage for Max. Max was then seen barking lots of times because of loud fireworks. Mr. Wincott opens Max's cage to go and get him back to the pound. Max refused so Mr. Wincott pointed his gun at Max for "turning against Kyle" without knowing that Tyler killed Kyle. Max, Justin, Chuy and Carmen go to the forest and find Tyler and some other guys getting out some weapons. when Max sees the weapon used to kill Kyle Max begins to attack but Justin told him to stop. Tyler knew they were there and When he went to look they were gone. Max was still barking at his house and finds Tyler and an officer telling Justin that Max was Evil and had to be in the pound. Max, Justin and friends return to the forest and stop Tyler but Tyler (again) Knew they were there. Carmen went to get help and Chuy Chickened out. Mr. Wincott helped Justin and Max escape. Max fell down a cliff Unable to climb up. Justin went to go to the end of the bridge but the car exploded and some bullets that Mr. Wincott shot blew out and made a big hole in the bridge. Tyler was about to kill Justin repeating the words "What am i supposed do with you now!" then Max came in and Knocked Tyler down the hole and fell down onto the rocks below Killing Tyler and avenging Kyle leaving Max severely injured on his right paw and his back. Max and Justin were seen in the cemetery where Kyle's grave is. In the end, Max was now accepted into Justin's Family and Max licked Justin's face. Max 2: White House Hero Relationships Kyle Wincott Justin Wincott Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Max Characters Category:Max 2: White House Hero Characters